


12. Na rozcestí

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fix-It, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John se urputně snaží dát do pořádku svět, který mu Sherlockův polibek obrátil vzhůru nohama. Problém ovšem je, že vůbec netuší jak - a svatba se kvapem blíží...





	12. Na rozcestí

Domů se potácí, aniž by vnímal kudy, vlastně je zázrak, že ho cestou nic nepřejede a nepřepadnou ho v první temné uličce.

Mozek mu pádí rychlostí tisíc mil za sekundu a po alkoholovém opojení najednou není ani stopy.

Co to do prdele mělo být? Co to vyvedli? Rád by to svedl na alkohol, nakonec kdo se před svatbou trochu neodváže, že jo, ale byla by to lež tak zjevná, že už je nepřijatelná i na jeho poměry.

Tohle nebyl jen nějaký opilecký přešlap nebo neškodný experiment, tohle bylo něco úplně jiného. Znepokojivého. Žádný jen tak nějaký úlet, tohle bylo tak nesmírně intimní, že fyzická část stála jen kdesi v pozadí…

Před očima se mu znovu objeví Sherlockův roztřesený, euforický úsměv, který rozsvítil celou tu ostře řezanou tvář k nepoznání a prozářil ty ledově chladné šedé oči celou paletou citů, o nichž detektiv přísahal, že je jaktěživo nezažil. Sherlockův strach a nezkušenost byly úplně hmatatelné, stejně jako třesoucí se ruce a nesměle do popředí probleskující touha, které se tolik bál oddat… A John sám nebyl o nic pozadu, s planoucí tváří vzpomíná na všechny ty pocity naprosté neskutečnosti a příval něhy, jaký nepoznal nikdy předtím…

Bylo to jako citové tornádo, které ve vteřině zdevastuje vše, co člověk celé roky pracně budoval, chránil, ukazoval světu. A navíc bylo tak neskutečně erotické, že místo tradiční prvoplánové vášně cítil touhu vibrovat v každé buňce svého těla a zaplavovat celé tělo od hrudníku až po konečky prstů v nesnesitelné intenzitě. Kdyby jim tam paní Hudsonová nevpadla…

Tváře mu zrudnou ještě víc. Není gay, do prdele. Není na chlapy. Nikdy s žádným nic neměl, nikdy ani nechtěl. Takové věci ho prostě nelákají!

Až na to, že tentokrát nic z toho není pravda. Lákalo ho to jako nikdy nic v životě a chtěl Sherlocka tak moc, že ztrácel jakoukoliv soudnost. A fakt, že je to muž, mu v tom nijak nebránil… Mělo ho to odpuzovat, měl se to v nejlepším případě snažit co nejvíc ignorovat, ale opak je pravdou, právě to, že to byl Sherlock, s ním dělalo všechny ty neuvěřitelné věci.

Chladný, odtažitý Sherlock Holmes, samozvaný sociopat, se mu třásl v náručí, líbal ho těmi neuvěřitelně hebkými rty a byl to ten emočně nejintenzivnější a nejerotičtější zážitek v jeho životě. No do prdele.

Frustrovaně zaryčí.

_Takže jsem teplej. Nádhera._

Jenže ani to není pravda. Není gay. Žádný chlap se mu nelíbí, žádný ho nepřitahuje. Jen ten jeden jediný… _Nejsem na chlapy, uvědomí si nakonec. Jsem jen na Sherlocka_.

Myslí mu projede dávná vzpomínka na památnou konverzaci s Irene Adler:

_„Po tisící prvý, jestli mě vůbec někdo poslouchá, já nejsem teplej!!!“  
„Zato já ano. A jen se na nás podívej…“_

Znechuceně si odfrkne. Pane bože. Ta vychrtlá kráva měla pravdu. Sherlock je očividně přírodní úkaz, který si bez jakékoliv snahy hladce podmaňuje celé své okolí a svým magnetismem strhává všechno živé.

A je úplně jedno, že jste na holky, na velký zadky nebo pro mě za mě třeba na plyšový jednorožce, protože Sherlock všechny škatulky a kategorie rozmetá na cucky s razancí vodíkové pumy. Stačí jeden pohled do těch jedinečných očí, jediný úsměv, jediná geniální dedukce… a jste nenávratně ztracení.

 _Dobře. Takže mě Sherlock přitahuje_ , bilancuje _John. Je to sice trochu divný, ale přece jenom je to pěkný, charismatický chlap. Dějou se asi divnější věci._

Tak rád by se s tímhle vysvětlením spokojil, dal celou záležitost k ledu a dál už do toho nešťoural… Jenže příděl sebeklamu už za poslední čtyři roky zřejmě vyčerpal - a ten zašlápnutý hlásek kdesi hluboko v hlavě se rozhodl, že už žádné další ignorování nestrpí. Vzal si na to megafon a nejspíš taky kurz asertivity. A kickboxu, takže všem snahám o umlčení úspěšně odolává a mává transparentem s hesly, které si John rozhodně za rámeček dávat nehodlá. Příliš se přibližují pravdě. Celé pravdě…

A celá pravda není jenom ve fyzické přitažlivosti. Ta tam je, ano, očividně silná, ale… Ta by mu sama o sobě nestačila.

Hlavou mu probleskne Sherlock padající ze střechy stodoly, Sherlock připouštějící, že mu John strašně chyběl, Sherlock bojující za Molly, Sherlock hladící tučňáka… A všechny ty podivné pocity v hrudní oblasti, které ho v těch chvílích zaplavovaly.

Vzpomínky, obrazy a pocity ho náletují jeden za druhým, Sherlock v tisící a jedné podobě a situaci, jeho slova, činy, gesta, smích.

Sherlock, o kterého se od první minuty staral, bránil ho před celým světem a chránil ho i s nasazením vlastního života. Sherlock, jehož bolest Johna vždycky bolela víc než jeho vlastní, Sherlock, nad jehož neuměle tajeným i projevovaným lidstvím se mu vždycky svíralo srdce. Sherlock, od kterého se nedokázal odpoutat, ať už chtěl sebevíc…

Poraženecky schová hlavu do dlaní, jak mu to všechno konečně, konečně začíná docházet.

Tohle není přátelství. Ani v nějaké podivné, pokroucené, tedy hezky řečeno unikátní verzi, na kterou se vždycky vymlouval. Kdepak.

Tohle fakt není jen přátelství.

Tohle je láska.

 

 

„Do prdele. Do prdele! Do prdele!!!“ zaklení z něj vyletí jako špunt z natlakované láhve, řičí je nahlas, vztekle a doprovází máváním rukama a zběsilým poskakováním. Hlouček kolemjdoucích si ho přeměří znechuceným pohledem a ostražitě ho obejde velkým obloukem.

John ještě chvíli skáče a nadává a je mu úplně jedno, co si o něm myslí celý okolní svět. Tady se odehrává osobní drama apokalyptických rozměrů, krucinál!

 

Když se trochu uklidní, začne se věnovat konstruktivnějším myšlenkám. Jako třeba propadání panice. A vymýšlením strategického plánu s pracovním názvem _Co jako kurva do psí prdele teď???_

Miluje Sherlocka. Bože. To nemá smysl zpochybňovat, prostě je to tak.

Nejspíš celé roky. Ježíšikriste.

Jenže miluje taky Mary. Ani to nemá cenu zpochybňovat. Ke každému z nich cítí lásku trochu jinou, ale miluje je oba. Jenže co s tím, do háje?

Mary miluje jeho. To ví. A on ji požádal o ruku. A ona řekla ano.

A Sherlock… Kdo sakra může tušit, jak to vidí Sherlock? Lhostejný mu není. Nikdy nebyl a teď, po svém návratu dokonce přiznává, že na Johna často myslel, chyběl mu, že Baker Street bez něj není domovem…

Rozhodně má Johna rád. A soudě podle dnešního večera ho John i přitahuje. Možná ho i miluje. Jenže čert ví, jak proboha může vypadat láska Sherlocka Holmese. A jestli v ní figuruje alespoň míň propálených svetrů, esovitých kliček v lednici a slušnější zacházení… Nebo ani to ne. Absolutně si neumí Sherlocka představit jako zamilovaného partnera užívajícího si život v páru. Vždyť by se zbláznil. Nejspíš za pár dní. Sherlock je živel, ten těžko bude vymetat farmářské trhy, jezdit na víkend na venkov, nebo koukat na romantické komedie stulený pod jednou dekou a krmící se s ním zmrzlinou z jedné lžíce.

U té představy se uchechtne. _No, i když, jestli je Sherlock gay, tak romantický komedie asi nebude- No jo, vlastně, je Sherlock sakra gay?_ Uvědomí si vzápětí.

Jak to má asi vědět? Nikdy neprojevil ani náznak zájmu. O nikoho. Podle Mycrofta a té vychrtlé štětky dokonce s nikým nikdy nic neměl. John vždycky tak nějak předpokládal, že je buď asexuální, nebo má libido tak minimální, že ho prostě ignoruje a na takové přízemnosti nemá čas. A soudě podle neobratnosti jeho polibků a nezkušenosti jeho pohybů tahle hypotéza nemůže být daleko od pravdy. Tak je na tom podobně jako on sám? Není na chlapy, jenom na Johna? Nebo zrovna prostě trefil nějaký výjimečný okamžik, kdy se sešla atmosféra a alkohol a správné fyzické rozpoložení a slabá chvilka zranitelnosti… Okamžik, který nastane jednou za pár let? Nebo pár desítek? Frustrovaně zavyje. Tohle do prdele nikdy nerozmotá, těch možností je tolik… Prostě nemá ponětí. U Sherlocka koneckonců nemá nikdy ponětí o ničem, tak proč by tohle měla být výjimka, že.

Zato u Mary… S Mary by mohl mít normální život. Normální vztah. A třeba i děti. Není si jistý, jestli je připravený na otcovství, ale na druhou stranu nemládne a nejspíš má poslední šanci. A děti má rád. Představa, jak si mrňouse chová, dovádí s ním, učí ho plavat a jezdit na kole a prolézá s ním muzea a předává mu všechno, co se naučil, mu vyvolá úsměv na tváři. To by chtěl.

Sherlock oproti tomu má sotva v povaze být něco víc než takový trochu bližší přítel s benefity. Což je sice taky docela lákavá představa, _klídek tam dole!,_ ale John ví, že by mu časem vztah se vším všudy prostě chyběl. A zahodit všechno, co teď má, kvůli kdovíjak pochybnému a krátkému vztahu se Sherlockem… To prostě nejde. Nemůže. A už vůbec nemůže dát kopačky ženě, kterou požádal o ruku, dva měsíce před svatbou. To se zkrátka nedělá.

Kdyby měl alespoň víc času se s tím vším nějak vyrovnat, nechat to uležet a třeba by to časem nějak vykrystalizovalo samo, ale on ten čas nemá…

S hlavou plnou rozvířených myšlenek dojde až před dům, odemkne dveře, projde rovnou do ložnice a vyčerpaně se sveze do postele, aniž by se obtěžoval převléct.  Celé hodiny pak zírá do tmy, do nekonečna převrací celou tu pojebanou situaci ze všech stran, zpytuje své srdce, rozum i svědomí, ale nepohne se ani o centimetr. Nakonec se mu začínají vyčerpáním klížit víčka, aniž by byl jakkoliv blíž klidné mysli. Ale třeba se to přes noc trochu utřídí samo, vlévá si do žil naději, ráno přece moudřejší večera, ne?

*

Očividně ne.

Vzbudí se s bolavou hlavou, přeleženým ramenem a břichem nepříjemně otlačeným od pásku kalhot. A s úplně stejným zmatkem v hlavě, jako s kterým usínal.

Službu absolvuje duchem napůl nepřítomný, a když přivítá Mary doma, má co dělat, aby udržel pozornost, neutíkaly mu myšlenky a nechoval se jako úplný mimoň.

Sluší jí to, je odpočinutá a příjemně naladěná, vypráví, jak se měla a je to místy tak vtipné, že se i jeho žalostná nálada trochu zlepší. Má se s Mary prostě dobře, to je další nepopiratelný fakt. Tak co mu proboha schází a proč vymýšlí takový kraviny?

Netrvá to dlouho a skončí spolu v posteli – a rozhodně to není nějaká vyčpělá nuda ze zvyku. John je natlakovaný jako papiňák, nevybouřená touha vybublává na povrch s dlouho nezažitou razancí, je to intenzivní, vášnivé a vyvrcholení je taková úleva, že mu vžene slzy do očí.

To bylo fantastický, pomyslí si polo omámeně, když pak leží vedle Mary a jeho dech se pomalu vrací do normálu. Bylo to v podstatě dokonalý… Jen kdyby se mu před očima v té nejvypjatější chvíli zrádcovsky neobjevily ty nejplnější rty pod sluncem. A v uších nezasténal sytý baryton, který hladí a rozechvívá každou buňku v těle…

 _Kriste pane, já jsem totálně v hajzlu_ , má co dělat, aby nezavyl nahlas a netloukl hlavou do pelesti. _Úplně, totálně a dokonale v prdeli._

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Dejte mi to vědět, už se těším! :o)


End file.
